1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to display devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices having improved electromagnetic interference characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent growth in digital home appliance markets and continuous increase in supply of personal portable communication terminals, display devices are required to be reduced in weight and power consumption, and various technologies for meeting such requirements have been proposed. In line with this, flat display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic electro-luminescence display (OLED), and the like, replacing the conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs), have been developed and implemented.
The flat display devices include a timing controller for processing image data for driving a panel used to display received image data, and for generating a timing control signal. The devices also include a panel driving unit for driving the panel by using image data and a timing control signal transmitted from the timing controller.
In particular, recently, the use of a scheme for reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) and transmitting data at a high speed has seen acceptance.